The present invention relates to a tube closure device, particularly, but not exclusively, for closing a urine drainage tube.
In the past there have been problems with the leakage of valves, taps, or similar devices at the bottom of bags containing urine. One approach to the solution of these problems has been to make the valve or tap integral with the bag, as shown, for example, in British Patent No. 2101274, British Patent No. 2058011, British Patent No. 2061466, U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,480, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,179. Various clamping devices for pinching together the walls of flexible tubing or folding the tubing back on itself have also been proposed, as shown, for example, in British Patent No. 827874, British Patent No. 890018, British Patent No. 1128186, British Patent No. 1323083, British Patent No. 1343299, British Patent No. 1445092, and British Patent No. 1447314.